The goal of the proposed Anesthesiology Research Training Program is to develop competent investigative anesthesiologists, intensivists, and basic scientists suitable for entry-level, full-time, academic faculty positions and to prepare these individuals for productive academic careers including the ability to acquire extramural funding. This subset of investigators will meet the research needs of the specialty of anesthesiology and perioperative medicine in the future including the training of other academic anesthesiologists. The Program is designed to provide laboratory research training for postdoctoral fellows who have completed their clinical anesthesiology residency (Research Track 1;traditional), those residents who are participating in the integrated research and clinical track (Research Track 2: integrated), or who are outstanding PhD scientists (Research Track 3: basic scientist) with a clear commitment to basic research in anesthesiology. Three (funding years 1 and 2) to four (funding years 3 to 5) fellows will spend at least two years cumulative time in research in one of a variety of laboratories in the Department of Anesthesiology or in allied basic science departments. Program faculty consist of 33 potential mentors with diverse research programs (e.g. molecular genetics, angiogenesis, ion channels, cell physiology, adhesion molecules, eicosanoids, exercise and respiratory physiology, hypertension, autonomic nervous system, nitric oxide synthase, nociception, chronic pain, cardioprotection, cerebral circulation). The trainees will have access to the facilities of the individual mentors who have been selected because of a keen interest in research training of physician and basic scientists, productivity and extramural support. The two year commitment will include a didactic core curriculum offered through the Division of Graduate Studies of the Medical College of Wisconsin and within the department of Anesthesiology. The training will occur in an environment that fosters the conduct of translational investigations through collaborations between basic and physician scientists. Recruitment of candidates with diversity enrollment as a priority will focus on those individuals dedicated to a career in academic medicine and demonstrating a superior past performance in medical and postgraduate education and experience in research. These individuals will provide the leadership envisioned for anesthesiology and perioperative medicine in the future and extend the foundation of knowledge serving as a scientific base for the medical subspecialty of anesthesiology. RELEVANCE: A growing number of Americans with chronic illness will require anesthesia and surgery. However, there has been an ominous national decline in the number of physician-scientists participating in basic and clinical research that could address anticipated challenges in perioperative medicine. The purpose of this Training Grant is to provide a subset of outstanding MD and PhD investigators trained to conduct precise and impeccable research of relevance to anesthesiology and perioperative medicine.